Deliver Us From Evie
by EvelynC.O
Summary: COMPLETE Just a little fic I thought up. Explanation of Evie told in the POV's of the three main men in her life: Rick, Alex, and Jonathan. Of coarse they love her, but....sometimes, she really does get on ones nerves. A few memories along the way...
1. My Sister Jonathan's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy Yadda-yadda-yadda...  
  
*A/N*~ I really think I might be overwhelming myself having all of these stories going at once...but anyway...  
  
Thanx to marybug6otnile for sparking this idea in my mind that one day when you brought your book from the library over. Lol. So funny how a book named "Deliver us from Evie" could make me think of this entire story! But, yeah. Thanx! lol  
  
Chapter One: My Sister (Jonathan's POV)  
  
My sister? Evie? Well...she's um...she's...I don't know exactly the right words to describe her...  
  
Well, for starters, she's a librarian. And very serious when it comes to her work. But, because she's so much like our father, she likes archaeology and Egyptology more.   
  
It's really funny to watch her whenever she's busy examining an Egyptian artifact. She sort of furrows her brows and even wrinkles up her nose at times while her mouth hangs slightly open.  
  
She's bloody intelligent, that's for sure! Either those dumb Bembridge scholars didn't realize it for quite some time or they were just afraid of having a woman there as smart, no more smart, than the whole bloody lot of the men! But, I do understand that. After all, I had to grow up with her and believe me, having a smart woman around is definitely not always a good thing.   
  
I remember back in school, she'd always out do me. The girl's eight years my junior and from the very beginning of her school days, she'd get straight A's in every subject. Me, on the other hand, well, I had never gotten an A in a single class. And how do you think our parents were about that? Exactly! They always told me how I should get my act together and be like Evie. Evie this and Evie that was just about all I heard when it came to school! The girl was known as a bloody saint! Doesn't that just annoy you?   
  
Oh and that's not all she was perfect at! She never got in trouble and I mean never. Drove me friggin' insane! That's what drove me to drink, actually! ...Okay, so, I drank on my own. No one drove me to...but it would've drove anyone else to, I'm sure.   
  
Of coarse, there's much more to her than that. She's...well she's nosy too. She can get into your business like no bloody other, which is at times very annoying.   
  
What do I mean? Well...here's the example that happens most often:  
  
I like to go out to the bar and have a few sips from...well, just from time to time. She's always getting to me about not drinking and all that rot. Like she's my bloody mother! Not only that, but if I want to keep a drink or two in my room shouldn't I bloody well be entitled to do so? Of coarse, she takes them and pours them down the drain when she finds them! I pay good money for those and she just pours them down the drain! Of all the bloody cheek... I am a grown man after all! I set my own rules and standards of life and I don't need her to come along and be so motherly about everything.   
  
Oh, and the thing I definitely don't need from her are her lectures! My gosh, her lectures! They're as long as the body of a bloody blue whale, not to mention ten times as boring! Always telling me what I should and shouldn't do...that's what she does! She makes it seem as if that's all she's good for at times!   
  
She's also a tattle. She's always been a tattle. Since the very time she learned to form words into sentences. The one thing I remember most about the year she was 4 was this sentence: "Jon Jon did a bad ting Mummy." Honestly! I heard that sentence every day of my life until she turned 6. Ha! The poor girl couldn't resist a bribe! She's grown out of that, though. Unfortunately, it's one of the few things she's grown out of...  
  
But, on a higher note, she's always been there for me. When our parents died, I looked after her for only about a month it seems. Ever since then she's been looking after me. I hate to say it, but I've been bumming off of her since then too. I still live with her and don't have a job...she supports me, though, just like she always has. Gives me a reasonable amount of money whenever I really need it. Sometimes, I hold my own, but only with her help, since she buys whatever artifact I find to the museum.   
  
Her heart's size is as big as that of her mind. She's extremely kind to all of the people she meets. Well, to all who deserve it...that wench Anck-su-namun is one of those special cases. Evie sure did give her a piece of her mind! She smacked her around for quite a while, so I've heard. I didn't get to see it, unfortunately, but I'm sure she was amazing.   
  
But, kind as she may be, she has temper on her! She's pretty quick to anger at times. Especially with me! But, since it's me, she usually forgets about whatever I've done just as quickly. She used to me making her angry. Now, Alex and especially Rick aren't quite as lucky, but that's a different story entirely.   
  
What else? Let's see...Ah! How could I have forgotten?! She always gets herself into trouble! And the reading of that damned book and the opening of that chest isn't all she's done! No! Many times before and between those two she's gotten herself into that. She got herself kidnapped about three different times! And of course, almost killed way too many to count. Well...I suppose those aren't really her fault... I guess trouble just follows her wherever she goes. It's a good thing she married that O'Connell, I guess. He protects her well enough.   
  
You know, at first I was a bit reluctant to give her away to him. She'd always been my old mum, and then O'Connell came in and just stole her away from me. I have to admit I was a bit jealous of him. He came in a got her with such ease...something I believe only he could've done. But, she loves him...and...I really am glad it's him and not some other chap. It's not like I would've given her away to just anyone. I may put on that charade, but that's not the way it really is.   
  
There are many other things about her. Like how she can brighten up a person's day with such great ease and how interesting it is to listen to her talk on a subject or how great it is to see her happy. But, I could go on with things like that for ages...  
  
In short, she's an intelligent, annoying, nosy, cheeky, loving, kind, and temperamental librarian. But, in spite of the many faults she has, she's my old mum, my sister, and at times my best friend. She's my Evie and I love her.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's it for Jonathan's chapter! Did you like it? The next chappie will be Alex's POV. Want me to continue so that you can read it? Then review!  
  
*-*  
  
EvelynC.O 


	2. AN

Howdy Every1!!!  
  
U know I love you all, but I won't be able to update this story or any of my others until the 7th of July. :-(. Sry, but, I'm going to visit my family for the 4th.  
  
Sorry, to make you wait, but while you're waiting, I have some complementary stories for you to read and review! Just go to my bio and find em there, plz! Cuz, I'm sure those of you who have read them are tired of hearing about them! (lol). Plus, I'm putting this same letter in all of my stories, so, there you go.  
  
Anyway, love you all! Smooch smooch, kiss kiss, and all that rot! (Words inspired by marybug6otnile) G'bye now!  
  
*~*  
  
Alicia (a.k.a. EvelynC.O) 


	3. My Mum Alex's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own it, k? The Mummy Returns and characters belong to Stephen Sommers...yeah. Now that that's over with...  
  
A/N~ Thanx to my reviewers! Luv ya! All...um...6 of ya...lol  
  
Chapter 2: My Mum (Alex's POV)  
  
My mum? Well...she's...she's like any other mum I guess.  
  
She...well...she's pretty for one thing. Not that that's a good thing...since all of my friends think so. Ugh! It's disgusting! She's my mum, for cripes sake! Perverts...  
  
She's also really smart. Not just smart...she's bloody brilliant! Yeah, that's it. She knows so much about everything! I can ask her a question about anything in school—anything at all—and she'll know the answer. But the one thing she knows most about is Ancient Egypt. She speaks and reads the language, could name every pharaoh in history and... she just plain knows everything about it! Or...maybe not everything...but more than any other living person. That's for sure. I guess she knows so much about it is because she's so interested in it, and that's probably because she's the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian princess; Princess Nefertiri. I've read books on her and it's not hard to imagine mum as her reincarnation. Princess Nefertiri was strong, beautiful, and brilliant—so, in essence, they're the same exact person! Isn't that amazing? Yup, my mum's great.  
  
Of course, she is a mum...and I love her and all that, but there are certain mum-like qualities about her that I don't like quite so much. Like, for example, she embarrasses me in front of all of my friends. One time last year, she dropped me off at school and made me give her a kiss and a hug before she would let me leave the car. And she knew my friends were watching! I was ten years old and absolutely humiliated! She still laughs about it and so do my friends... I don't think I'll ever live that down.  
  
Sometimes she can be the best, though. She always helps me when I have a problem and has saved me a whole bloody lot from my dad. I love my dad and he loves me, but let's face it: truth is, he's probably one of the most easily angered people I know. He tries to be patient, but I'd probably never be allowed to do anything if not for my mum. She's the only one who knows how to calm him down and probably the only person who he listens to.  
  
What else? Hmm...I dunno. It's really hard to explain her. She a person with many ins and outs, that's for sure. There's so much about her that I don't even know how to put into words. She's fun, eccentric, amazing, genius, confusing, exciting...and all sorts of other things all at once...  
  
Oh, I know! She's irritating sometimes. There's something. It's getting to be that way nowadays more often than not. She's always teasing me about the girl friends (just friends who happen to be girls) that I have now. She thinks it's funny, but it's just plain annoying! Well...maybe it is sort of funny...I guess... But really, I can't even invite one of them over without her teasing me—and right while she's there too! Unbelievable!  
  
Yes, irritating is definitely something that she is...  
  
I try not to think of those things like that though. Sure, she can be irritating, but I don't mean it in the way that it sounds. I love that there are things about her like that. I don't know what I'd do without her. I remember what happened at Ahm Shere...I remember how she almost left me forever. That dumb wench Anck-su-namun had killed her and I really truly just don't know how I could have lived without her...without her smile and her wit... There are some things about her I can barely even describe to you. As soon as she had left I had I started to miss her best qualities more than I've ever missed anything in my entire life. How she can always make anyone happy no matter what's happened. Or how much fun it is to listen to her talk about something she likes. Sure, it could last days if you let it, but that's part of the fun! I love being able to see her happy. Her smile can lighten up a room. And...oh, there's so much more, but I really don't know how to describe all of it.  
  
She's great...a great mum. And despite her not so great qualities, everything about her's great. You can't love the great ones so much without the bad ones, right? Yup...she's amazing...and she's probably my best friend. She's my mum and I love her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's all for Alex...terribly sorry it took so long and ended up being so short! Anyhoo, Rick's chapter is soon to come... Oh man...hope I don't make myself cry...lol Hey, it could happen! Review plz and I'll get the next chappie up ASAP!  
  
*-*  
  
EvelynC.O 


	4. My Wife Rick's POV

Disclaimer: yawn Don't own it…la di da di da…

A/N: Hello hello! Awe…this will be the last chapter of this one…I planned it this way, but now I'm sad that it's gonna end…tear…Nehoo, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanx for the reviews!

Chapter 3: My Wife (Rick's POV)

Evie…well, she's my wife, so of course I love her. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't… What? Oh, I see… The things about her that I love? Well…there's so much…

Let's start from the beginning: Truth is, I've loved Evelyn since I first laid eyes on her. Not surprising, really…she waltzed right into the jail, not afraid of any of the dirty, smelly men that surrounded her. She held up under the gaze of every man in there, watching her closely—caught up in the curves of her tiny frame. Yeah, I was one of 'em…and I know that if I looked like that, I would've been intimidated by me. Not Evelyn, though. She talked to me, unafraid even though I'd probably looked like a madman. And when I kissed her…I still remember her face after that kiss. Not one of disgust like I would've expected, that's for sure.

I was definitely a happy man just to be around her. She'd saved my neck, and I would be forever thankful to her. Yeah, she'd said she did it just for Hamunaptra, but I knew better… It was that kiss that'd saved me—at least partly. Anyway, I was glad that my trip to Hamunaptra was with her. Each second I spent with her, I fell more and more in love. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, Librarian that she was. I've seen many women from all over the world (not that I could ever tell Evie that) and believe me, she's more gorgeous than any of them could ever be.

I remember that tool kit I gave her… Yeah, I hadn't bought it or anything, but it's the thought that counts. She was so happy that I'd given her something. It was right then and there that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy, and that's what I've set out to do. You wouldn't believe the things I've done just to see her smile. Anything would be a small price to pay. Especially now that I know just how quickly you can lose someone you love…

It was that damned trip to Ahm Shere. I had saved Alex, my only son, and let my guard down… How stupid was I? I should've known that just because I had saved one person didn't mean I could rest. We weren't outta there yet! We hadn't killed the damn mummy or that damn bitch of his yet and I let my guard down! Stupid ass…I should've known… Rick O'Connell, ex foreign legionnaire, man who had been through hell and back over a hundred times, and I was stupid enough to not pay attention when it was needed the most… I'd promised to always protect her and let her down. I'd lost her, the only woman I've ever loved.

I swore two things that day: that I'd get revenge on Imhotep and Anck-su-namun for what they'd done and that I'd never forgive myself for what _I_'d done. Even after Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were gone and Alex had revived Evelyn, I hated myself for what could have happened.

But my Evelyn…she refused to let me. She was so strong, and wouldn't let me go into such deep depression. I was happy to have her back and to most anyone, it would have seemed like nothing had changed, but not to Evie. She knew that I was beating myself up for it and assured me that it hadn't been my fault.

She's the most amazing person I've ever met. More brilliant than anyone I've ever met, too. Not surprising that those Bembrige Scholars came back, begging her to join them. Who wouldn't have? I love how smart she is… She loves to think on facts for hours upon hours, and I love watching her do it. Her hazel eyes light up at any and every brilliant thought that she has, and I'm always there to hear whatever it is she has to say. I always will be.

I sometimes think of how life would be without her. If I'd never met her… Well, for one thing, if I'd never met her I'd for sure be six feet under right about now. And if she had actually died for good… It'd just be me, Alex, and Jonathan. No, Jonathan and Alex…she saved my life twice. If she hadn't come, I'd be serving eternity in hell with Imhotep. I still can't believe it. I was yelling at her to leave and to save herself, but she didn't. She ran to almost certain death to attempt to save me. She didn't listen to me because she loves me… Evelyn loves me. She showed me what it meant to be loved—truly loved. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad dropped me off at an orphanage when I was only seven; I had never known love, from anyone. Then she stepped in to my life and made me happy to be alive.

I wouldn't _be_ alive without her… Physically or emotionally. She means the world to me; she _is_ the world to me. She's my best friend; the love and light of my life. She's my Evelyn O'Connell and I love her more than life itself.

-------

Okay….that's all kids! sniff…the story's over… (Took me long enough, right…) What'd ya think? How good was my Rick?

Well, I'm thinking of writing a story about the whole thing after Evelyn's death that I just described up there…do you think I should? Tell me in your review!

Bye now!

--------

EvelynC.O


End file.
